transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Icy Hands of Abominus
Hun-Grrr says, "Me hear them /TECHNOBOTS/ maybe on Europa." Hun-Grrr says, "ABOMINUS going to check it out." Hun-Grrr says, "You come with if you mech enough!" "The f--- is this, Sky Lynx?!" Scattershot shouts at the monitor. The Technobots are stationed at the Europa Water Station, and at least one of them isn't too happy with this. "The Cons are practically within /spitting/ distance and you want us to wait here?!" He roars at the screen. The image of Sky Lynx can be seen on the screen, looking none too impressed by the outburst. Scattershot gestures upwards in the direction that Io presumably is. "The Cons are just fragging SITTING there and you want your A-listers sitting on the sidelines?! I mean come on, Sky Lynx!" The Autobot Lieutenant Commander's long dinobird neck sways back and forth slightly, "I understand your position Scattershot but your presence on Europa is critical to the larger strategic picture. I would not steer you wrong, and I can assure you that your chance to fight the Decepticons will come. You must be *patient*. Sky Lynx out." Lynx cuts the transmission without waiting for a reply, and Scattershot angrily kicks a trash can in frustration. "If I had hair, Lightspeed, I'd be pulling it out right around now." This? This is almost enough to make Lightspeed cry. Here he is, out in the beauty of space, the red glare of Jupiter above him, and he... can't have it. Not really. He's still just a car, not a spaceship. However, he can't have that rebuild. He's needed right the way he is by the Autobots, and his duty is to them. Lightspeed looks around, all twitchy as he processes the situation. This is still beautiful, though. He's making space in his databanks for this, for sure, even if it's not particularly useful data. He wanders about outside the processing station, looking more than a bit spaced out. Lightspeed then wanders inside the station to go check on the other Technobots and winces a bit when he hears Scattershot. Europa Despite the icy inhospitable nature, there is opportunity here on Europa. The planet is a harsh ice world orbiting the gas giant Jupiter. Cold does not begin to describe this place. Its average temperature -276.07 Fahrenheit (-171.15 Celsius), and the surface of this moon consists of huge slabs of ice that's been affected by its close proximity with Jupiter. Salt water is present underneath the ice. It can get very lonely on Europa with only the red glare of Jupiter to keep one company. Focus has just recovered from the battle at Pluto. He wasn't hurt that badly, but this was the closest base the autobots had. Smokescreen and Focus made a run for here and got patched up. But since then, Smokescreen wondered off to parts unknown. Focus flinches a little. Scattershot's little tirade more than pulling out of his meditation. He slips off the single medical bed in the station and makes his way, slowly to the main monitoring room. "Yelling at Sky Lynx will not help the situation." he says quietly, half looking at scattershot. He slips into a chair carefully, since he still is learning his way around here. "Your time for action will come. Have faith." Blaster drives a shuttle, because that's what he's good for. That and bringing the house down. Music is blaring -- IN SPACE! Tom Sawyer, by Rush. Great stuff. So yeah. Shuttle. Blaster. Anyone else who happens to be inside. Don't know where they're going, only God knows where tehy've been. But they're cruising there in style. Almost completely silent, the small saboteur Foxfire shifts into his tape mode. Platinum Cassette cannot fly shuttles, so Blaster's doing it instead. The tape is currently resting inside his guardian's chest, and is likely the source of the music. Abominus is surprisingly nearby. Well, him and a few others. Currently, he is clinging to the hull of a Decepticon ship -- already merged and ready for battle. Nevermind that Scrapper just fixed up the hull of the Hellbender. Either way the ship burns hard towards Europa and sweeps along in a very low pass over the surface. At first nothing seems to come of it. No bombs are dropped and no weapons fire is emitted as the ship pulls up and burns away again -- obviously not intending to be a factor in the battle and soon it is gone off scanners. What is not gone off of scanners though is the massive shape of the Decepticon combiner that is currently falling to the ground. He lands in a crouch near the control tower in about as slick of an example of combat gestalt deployment as there has ever been. Either way, bellowing incoherantly he pounds on his chest for a moment or two before he remembers why he even came here. Ponderously, the huge combiner turns towards the facility and stomps towards it -- simply taking both hands and balling them togeather and bringing them around in a huge axe-handle towards the structure. The attempt is likely to send debris falling inside, power problems and all sorts of enviromental catastrophe. "ABOMINUS HERE TO SMASH! ABOMINUS CRUSH! ABOMINUS KILL! ABOMINUS WANT COMPUTRON! COME OUT AND FIGHT! TECHNOBOTS /SCARED!/" And with that he attempts to batter the building some more. Lord knows how he even is aware that they are in there, but Abominus knows his most /HATED/ enemy is nearby! MiG-25 "Foxbat" is standing at the open hatch of the Hellbender, looking down toward the surface of the moon as Abominus lets go and drops down toward it. As Abominus plummets, Blitzwing makes his own exit, leaping clear of the ship as it burns it's way back out of the atmosphere. He transforms into his Foxbat mode and kicks his engines into maximum thrust before blazing forward over the hulking form of the Decepticon gestalt. "When you've gotta go in, go in heavy, I say!" Ransack cackles as he drops out of the ship after Blitzwing and Abominus' own dramatic entries. The Insecticon isn't worried about making a big show of things, though. He simply has a lot of steam to blow off and has tagged along with the others to indulge in his favorite hobby: mass property destruction. He leaps out of the ship and transforms into his fluttering locust mode as he flys down towards the structure. "Let's blow the slag out of this pla..er..claim it for Lord Galvatron!" Lightspeed narrowly manages to evade some falling ceiling tiles. They don't call him Lightspeed for nothing. He rushes about, clearly worried, and exclaims, "Oh, dear!" He checks on the other Technobots. They're all okay, right? He finally ends up back where he started - near Scattershot, and he asks his gung ho leader, "Sir, what do we do? That's Abominus out there!" Focus feels the rumble and motion of something LARGE outside. Focus says, "Something is coming...." as the building gets hit. "...by Primus!" He dives off the chair as the screen that was part of his terminal explodes outward and a shard of supporting structure sticks out of it now. Focus gets to his feet and runs for the door to get outside as fast as he feet will carry them. Blaster picks up communication from Abominus, and rebroadcasts it inside his shuttle. "Santa vaca, Foxy dude, you hear that? Sounds like some nasty stuff's going down." The comm Bot punches some glowy buttons and turns some flashing knobs. "Get out here pronto, we got Decepticons clogging the spacewaves on Europa. I'm bringing us in." The camera zooms out as the shuttle banks away toward a funny-colored planetoid (presumably Europa). "Gonna need you to punch out, man, tell me what's happening on the ground. Pack a chute and get movin'!" Battlecruiser shadowboxes a touch just to work off the steam. "Yeah, yeah," he replies to Focus, visibly calming down. "I know. Sky Lynx's probably right in the grand scheme of things anyway. He usually is. Just burns my gears to know that Galvatron's up there, probably laughing at us for being stuck on this rock. I mean we could get a shuttle and be there... what, in fifteen minutes? We could be bombing their little lava base to Cybertron and back. But nah... we've got to sit here like good little Autobots and wait." He stops shadowboxing. "I don't know how you can be so calm here," the Technobot CO tells Focus, "I mean this place is /dull/." Scattershot, now fully relaxed, wanders over and takes a seat, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah... like you said. I just have to have fai-" The proximity alarm cuts off Scattershot's brief moment of peace is interrupted. "WOO YEAH!" He bellows, jumping back up to his feet. You'd think he won the lottery instead of came under attack. Seconds later the entire structure begins to shake. "Focus m'man you were right all along! You're a GENIUS!" Debris falls and nearly crushes Scattershot, but he casually sidesteps it. "Lightspeed, Lightspeed, Lightspeed, you know the answer to that as well as I do. Follow me and as he charges out of the base through a deployment tunnel. "Nosecone, Afterburner, Strafe, Lightspeed, on the double!" Deep inside Scattershot's mind, apart of him thinks 'Hun-Grrr, I knew you wouldn't let me down'. Now outside the base, the Technobots strike a pose. "Lets show Abominus how we do it, eh? Technobots, transform and merge into Computron!" Scattershot transforms into robot mode. Platinum Cassette rattles slightly at the news. "So much for tranquility! Okay. Ejecting!" He emerges from the slot and transforms in mindair, allowing him to land on his paws. He waits until the shuttle is low enough, then activates his anti-gravs and jumps out the hatch, descending safely to the surface. "Abominus," he hisses upon landing. Abominus's steps send worrying shivers to the men that monitor the ice slab's stability as he backs away from the exiting Autobot hordes. It would have been more efficient to simply wait for them to step out the door befor smashing one of them, but Abominus wanted this fight, each and every part of him wanted to gouge open those old wounds from the catacombs. "GRRRAHAHAHA! GOOD YOU ALL HERE ABOMINUS GET CRUSH YOU ALL AT SAME TIME!" he roars from between frost covered lips, giving them just a moment to merge and loom up into their full height befor he stepped in once more, a massvie fist drawn back and sent forward to smash in Computron's nerdy face. Gigantic Locust 's writhing antennae start to quicken their gyrations, charging up a build of powerful electricity and then firing it off in several quick bursts! However, instead of directly "aiming" or anything like that, the shots veer off wildly, blasting into parts of the base and Europan landscape. One of them /just/ happens to head right for Foxfire. MiG-25 "Foxbat" flies over the structure as Abominus begins to tap dance upon it, before banking around in a sharp turn and gaining altitude. "Keep it going, Abominus! You'll get a bonus for every Bot you flatten, and that's a pro...hey, what's that?" Blitzwing corrects his approach path to center himself on Blaster's shuttle, just in time to see Foxfire jump out. "Hey! I don't remember seeing space for the peanut gallery at this party!" There is a -FWOOSH- sound as two of his missiles shoot off their racks and makes a beeline for the shuttle of Blaster. Blaster sets the shuttle to automatically land, grabs a grav-chute, and breaks for the door. Leaps out without a moment's hesitation, just in time to avoid the (two) missile(s). "WAAAAAHOO!" he shouts. Still blaring out Tom Sawyer (a little tinny in the thinner atmosphere), he fastforwards to a spot that's just the main riff by itself. 'Dun dun duh DUN!' and a huge release of sound energy blasts out toward Blitzwing. 'Dun dun duh DUN!' and another blast heads for Ransack. 'Dun dun duh DUN!' the third concussive wave is all for Abominus. 'Dun dun duh DUN!' and the drum solo is, well, just loud. And solely for Blaster's amusement. As Blaster nears the ground he pops his grav chute and thumps heavily onto his feet. "And THAT's how /I/ learned to rock! WOO!" Foxfire winces as one of the electric bolts hits him. "Hey! Watch where you're aiming, bug!" he calls to Ransack. He darts closer, then stops, and opens his mouth to breathe flames at the Insecticon. Swoosh! Computron! The biggest nerd ever, made out of a bunch of roughnecks. Transformers are ironic that way. He's often over-analytical, and it bogs him down, makes him slow, compared to an under-clocked imbecile like Abominus. He think and thinks - how can he get Abominus away from the station, to where he will do less damage? He doesn't even stop thinking when Abominus smashes in his face. Finally, Computron reaches a conclusion. "EUROPA HAS LOW GRAVITY RELATIVE TO CYBERTRON AND EARTH. CONJECTURE: THOWING EASY. TESTING." That said, he lunge forward to try to grapple (not Grapple) and toss the other combiner. "Gragh!" Ransack's in-flight attack is interrupted by the sudden sonic blast from the Autobot, sending the locustbot plummeting to the icy ground blow. He manages to right himself before impact, though...and finds himself getting a faceful of fire regardless. Injury on top of injury and insult. The Insecticon is, however, less than impressed with his opposition. "Bah! What sick 'bot sends Cassettes to fight ME?!" Wings fluttering once again, the angry machine lunges at the mecha-fox feet first. MiG-25 "Foxbat" apparently forgot to fire his 2nd missile, and so only one shoots of his rack to fly toward Blaster's shuttle. Sadly, it misses, and flies clear out of the atmosphere of Europa before detonating usually. Blitzwing would be angry about that, except that he has something else to be angry about; Blaster's sudden musical attack upon him. Blitzwing turns hard again, dipping his nose downward toward the ground, and accelerating toward Blaster. "Hey, you want to make noise! Watch and learn, Autopunk!" He then transforms into his tank mode just before he hits the ground, in an attempt to slam into Blaster with all the weight of his tank mode behind him. Abominus is menace encarnate. He's been teeming with anticipation for the carnage that will soon be unleashed. His simple processor is nearly over loaded with joy Abominus is doing what he does best against the foe he hates most. The massive fist connecting with Computron escalates his bloodthirst into a churning ocean of /RAGE!/ Abominus is so consumed in this rage he doesn't notice the 'smart' combiners ploy to throw him away. The massive bulk is struck and sent flying with a crunch and cloud of surface debris it's left lying in a crater. "WRAAAATH!" is all the goliath can yell as he stomps for Computron gaining speed as he rushes forward. At the last moment he lowers a shoulder and attempts to spear/tackle the bot team. Computron very slowly, very methodically clenches his fists and cracks his knuckkles, watching Abominus's every move. Having reached a decision, he calls out to his fellow Autobots. "DATUM: PRIORITY NUMBER ONE IS PROTECTION OF FRIENDLY ASSETS. HYPOTHESIS: BATTLE WITH ABOMINUS WILL RESULT IN THE DESTRUCTION OF THE WATER STATION. CONCLUSION: BATTLE MUST BE MOVED. PLEASE STAND BY." The ungainly Autobot giant begins charging towards Abominus even as Abominus charges towards him. He leaps over an ice floe and lands on another, almost skidding into his collision with the Terrorcons. Computron shifts at the last second, avoiding Abominus's shoulder and raising up with his own, attempting to elbow the Terrorcons in the face. "AUTOBOT FORCES MUST ENSURE UNIT RANSACK AND UNIT BLITZWING DO NOT DAMAGE THE FACILITY. I SHALL DEAL WITH ABOMINUS." Blaster yanks off the grav chute, hits a button, and flings it up at Blitzwing at the last second, causing the tank to decelerate rapidly and land as light as a feather. Giving Blaster all the time he needs to get out of the way. "Hey man, why don't you leave me alone?" he laughs. From a compartment on his right hip juts the grip of his pistol, which he draws. The stock instantly folds out and a scope juts up, while the barrel extends out into a long tube. "I don't know who you been talkin' to, but there ain't gonna be none of that wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am stuff with me. Not if me and my ELECTRO-SCRAMBLER have anything to say about it. Say cheese, chump!" Aim and fire. ZORT! Abominus does not like being elbowed in the face. he also doesn't like the fact that he has missed with his previous attack. Lowering your shoulder and barreling right into an elbow in the face is enough to ruin everyone's day. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Abominus bellows, staggering back with a hand on his head. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ABOMINUS HURT! ABOMINUS SHOW COMPUTRON... THINK TOO MUCH!" He reaches down and grabs a huge section of the diamond hard ice and lunges forward towards Computron. Now, Abominus isn't too smart at all but the one thing that he understands is melee combat. Feinting towards the technobot gestalt, he attempts to slip behind him and reach up with both hands -- using the ice as a bar across Computron's neck with his own hands on either end of it and force the other into a sort of hammerlock. One that gets stronger and stronger as Abominus applies pure brute force incarnate and attempts to crush the life out of Computron. And if anyone can manage it, it is he! T-72 MBT swivels his turret from side to side fruitlessly as he descends toward the ground, but thankfully he is low enough that Blaster's shot only pings off his harder front armor. He snaps up his main turret to level it at Blaster from an alarmingly close range. "Ah hah hah, 'leave you alone'? Awww, poor Autobot! Let me show you how a real battle is done!" Then he fires off a round from his main gun toward Blaster. Gigantic Locust 's kick whizzes pass the Cassette and results in the blow only smashing into the ice instead, leaving a nice impact crater with a cracking boom. He spins around to face his opponent and for once...shows some restraint. His red glowing insectoid optics focus as he awaits the next move. Blaster takes the shot square in the chest. Huge explosion. Fire, death, smoke, blood rain. Wait.. none of that. The shell is sticking out of his armor, unexploded though penetrating pretty deep. "Oooh.." Blaster says, concerned, plucking the shell out and tossing it aside. Leaving a nice big hole in his chest "Man, that coulda been baaad." He smirks, then closes the last couple meters so that he can try to just slug Blitzwing in the cannon. "Thought that was gonna put me down? Man, I crush punks like you in between sets. And oh, those sets are totally rockin'." Computron has found a weak spot in the ice, via his superb analysis skills. He was thinking about trying to lure Abominus into stepping into the weak patch of ice and thereby entombing his foe in an icy grave. However, it belatedly occurs to him that he shouldn't step on the icy patch himself while trying to lure Abominus around. A massive crack appears in the ice, and Computron slips down, in waist-deep, slipping down and under Abominus's hold quite by accident. He manages to grab onto the ice to prevent himself from going entirely under. "CALCULATION: TIME INSUFFICIENT FOR EXTRACTION. SWITCHING ATTACK TYPE." Clutching onto the ice with one hand, he summons his Automatic Acid-Pellet Gun with the other and aims it up at Abominus. After long seconds on taking into account the windage, the gravity, the time of day, and Abominus's colour scheme, he pulls the trigger. Foxfire has ducked behind a wall at this point. He watches Ransack closely for a moment--the Insecticon is probably the only one he can handle. Better than nothing! His optics flare briefly before firing a pair of beams, while he skulks about like a predator. Gigantic Locust watches the lasers impact against his thorax armor, but it's not what's of concern to him right now. No, his main interest is that the Autobot thought hiding behind a wall was a good idea. While fighting the Decepticon who /lives/ to destroy all that has been built. His jaws clack together as a cackle of glee comes over the shortband radio. Zzzot! ZZzzot! Two more electrical blasts fire from his antennae, one to blow through the wall, and a second to blast that hiding behind it. Abominus's arms close around empty air, a fortuitious break in the ice dropping his foe just out of reach. For a breif moment, Abominus seems to happily crush nothing but the frigid air of Europa, the hasmter and wheel that is his central processor soon coming to the conclusion that his attempt at harming Computron had failed. "WHU?" he grunts curiously, arms spreading wide to inspect where Computron should have been... only to find himself looking down the barrel of a gun. "GRA-" he begins, lips parting to loose a thunderous roar, face contorting into a mask of fury only to be suddenly silenced by a barrage of acid pellets, the corrosive fluid splattering against his face and upper body eating away at armor, peeling away some of his features. With a yelp of pain, Abominus staggers backwards, hands flying to his face in vain attempt to wipe it away. He wails and thrashes wildly in anger and agony. Through his fingers he can see Computron, the titan no doubt trying to pull himself up by now. "YOUUU HURT ABOMINUS!" he accuses loudly, hands drawn away from his ravaged features, fingers tensed and ready to rend Computron apart, "ABOMINUS KILL YOU!" he vows befor charging once more only to leap upwards, rocketing into the air thanks to the monsterous strength of his legs. He arcs high, almost fading from sight befor the weak gravity can claim him... Bringing him back down onto the frozen surface in the biggest belly flop this world has ever seen! Blaster says, "UNF!" and falls over as he's clipped by the evil . "Aw man," he grumbles, rolling out of the way as he's clipped by the evil Deceptitank, narrowly avoiding actually getting flattened. "Man, that wasn't cool at all. Looks like I'm gonna have to take you down. Straight down to Funkytown." Back on his feet, he cracks his knuckles. "Now boarding first-class passengers on a one-way ticket to Pain." A bass blast rattles the air. FWATHOOM. "Now boarding coach passengers!" FWATHOOM. "And uh.. I guess now boarding standby.. aww you get the ide.." FWATHOOM! "I'll make it easy on ya, you can tag out now if you like or I can keep this up all day, and all of the night. It's okay to chicken out. You can tell me. We /all/ need somebody to lean on." Foxfire ducks behind the wall, avoiding the shot. "Learn to aim, punk!" He dashes out, waiting until Blaster makes his move first, and once he himself is out of the danger of friendly fire, he lunges at Ransack, snapping his jaws. Computron is trapped half way under the ice. It is only thanks to the limited gravity on this backwater moon that Computron hasn't sunk in all the way, or that the ice he's holding onto hasn't broken apart. "ODDS UNLIKELY," Computron retorts to Abominus's threat. Still, the Terrorcons leap into the air and smash down onto the ice, shattering it and threatening to send both plummeting into the deep icy waters of Europa. Both vanish beneath the waves for several long seconds until the hand that Lightspeed consists of reaches up, snagging the edge of the new lake they've formed. Computron desperately drags himself up onto the ice. "ASSISTANCE APPRECIATED," he states to Blaster. "ABOMINUS LOCATION... UNKNOWN..." He watches the waves expectingly, regaining his strength as he does. He knows the Terrorcons will be back. Flattened by another powerful shot from Blaster, the locust is compltely unprepared for the Cassette Autobot's sudden charge. The fox's teeth sink into his thorax, causing Ransack to flail his body around. "Get OFF!" He could have reflected on the irony of something eating /him/ but instead chooses to lift up his right hind leg, sending a surge of sonic vibrations through it, and stomp down at Foxfire. Abominus plunges into the icy waters with his nemesis in tow. His large frame sinks through the water suprisingly well and no sooner than the massive feet connect with solid ground Abominus leaps from the icy depths. Abominus bellows, "CALCU..." he can't quite wrap his processor around the big words his opponent keeps spouting. "TALK TOO MUCH ABOMINUS /SMASH!/" there we go something more up his alley. With his own sonic emissions punctuating the word smash he sends a wretched sonic roar from beneath the ice breaching a hole beneath Computron and hopefully striking the 'smart' gestalt. T-72 MBT has failed to crush Blaster completely and, even worse, has been shot in his armored butt. "Why you...I just had this armor refinished!" Deciding to suddenly change tactics he converts himself into this Foxbat mode, and flies up off the ground. He aims his nose upward, rapidly accelerating, before turning over and flying back down toward Blaster. "Ha ha, can't touch this!" Apparently he's channeled Blaster's spirit; shortly after his lasers open fire on the Autobot TapeCon Master. On icy and cold Europa, the thin air can barely carry Abominus's scream, but all the same, Computron is /freezing/, nearly brittle, and when the sound hits him, hairline cracks riddle his armour. His combiner linkages take the worst of it, and Computron literally falls to pieces. "CONJECTURE: ICE UN..." He never gets to finish that thought, as the Technobots are dumped into the frigid oceans of Europa. Blaster puts up his hands, shielding his face from laser blast after laser blast. "Aw, man, my crazy awesome paint job!" He peeks out from behind his arms. "You done? Cos I'm finding it harder and harder to keep this," he points at his cocky grin, "to keep /this/ handsome mug smiling." Leaping up into the air, he flips down into his compact boombox form, landing on the ice. A staticky chuckle rumbles out of the speakers, and a drum beat commences. "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! "Well the man in the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz! And the girl in the corner said Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz! BALLROOM BLITZ" The earlier sonic attacks from Blaster are still ringing in the air. They are of no comparison to this. Foxfire does not like getting stomped on. It hurts. He's irritated now, and Ransack's going to feel it! He squirms out from under the Insecticon, then rolls over onto his back and fires another pair of optic lasers, this time at Ransack's face. "Stupid bug!" And the band started leaving, cause they all stopped breathing. Well, Blitzwing didn't breathe to begin with, but there's no denying that Blaster's latest attack has hurt him rather impressively. A line of smoke trails from his right engine as he continues to fly toward the ground but, to save himself, he transforms into his robot mode. Blitzwing uses his stubby wings to drift toward the ground, much like Raziel in Legacy of Kain, before touching down to the ground and swiveling around to face Blaster. He takes his rifle into his hand before snapping it to his shoulder and firing a round off at Blaster. "Let's see you mouth off after this!" Abominus is not a very bright gestalt. He howls and screams as the acid continues to burn into his armor and actually is busy covering his face for the first part of this. He comes back though, just in time to see Computron dissolve. "Abominus . . . win?" He totally seems surprised by this. "Abominus . . . . WIN?!" He bends over the hole in the ice and actually pokes at it -- rewarded by a splash. "ABOMINUS SMASHED COMPUTRON! TECHNOBOTS GONE!!!!" He roars out his victory with both arms above his head. "ABOMINUS SMASH REST OF AUTOBOTS NOW." Turning towards where Foxfire and Blaster are embattled he raises his mighty right fist as high into the air as he can. "ABOMINUS REMEMBER YOU. YOU SHOOT WHILE FIGHTING COMPUTRON. SHOOT MANY TIME. ABOMINUS SMASH YOU MANY TIME NOW!!!!" And with that, he attempts to pound Blaster right into the ice for everything he is worth in revenge for his repeated potshots! Gigantic Locust winces from the laser barrage (well, he would if his gigantic red eyes actually had lenses), feeling the beam leave another burn mark between the optics. The absolute /gall/ of the little tape was getting to him...but he did look quite tasty. The locust dives down at the fox jaws first, ready to take more than a little metal off the Autobot's neck. Scattershot soars towards Blaster's shuttle. Aka their ticket out of here. Foxfire rolls out of the way. "Trying to eat me, huh? Guess you didn't like it when I tried the same thing on you!" He rears up, claws out, and slashes, again aiming for the face. Boombox flies up in the air like he's a bottle getting hit with a softball at the county fair. "Duh-DAMN!" he yells out, transforming back into robot mode. Narrowly avoiding Abominus' grasp. "GET TO THE SHUTTLE!" he yells as loud as he can (which is ear-ringingly loud). "You too, Foxy! NOW! No arguin'!" He rushes forward to grab at Blitzwing's face. This has ceased to be a fancy-free rumble, and now with a full gestalt loose with no direct competition, he's determined to hold off the Decepticons until his friends make it to safety. No preamble, quips. Blaster just lunges forward for Blitzwing's head, reaching out to pull it down into his knee in a brutal, calculated smash. "No, runt, when you try it, it's harmless and pathetic. When /I/ do it, I'll TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!" With a roar, Ransack leaps forward at his target, but instead of going for another bite, he lowers his head and fires a quick point-blank discharge from his electric antennae. Blitzwing is knocked back by Blaster's head to knee attack, which also causes him to drop his rifle, but that didn't matter much because it had no more energy left anyway. Blitzwing manages to recover himself, however, and squares off again against Blaster with both fists raised. "Wha,t, not running with the rest of them? Better for me!" Remembering Computron's move against Abominus, Blitzwing leaps forward with his arms spread, in attempt to grab hold of Blaster before tossing him to the hard ground. Abominus's fists hammer the ice that has managed to remain mostly intact throught the battle but there is no Blaster there to share the blows. Rearing up to his full, partialy frozen height, Abominus looks on to see his foes doing his second most favorite thing they can do:Running Away. "NO!" he bellows, laughing with malice and mirth, "NO ONE ESCAPE! ABOMINUS CRUSH EVERYONE! ABOMINUS CRUSH YOU ALL!!" he roars, his voice echoing for miles on end as he draws his fists high overhead, the ice that cakes him cracking and falling away with each movement. "ABOMINUS CRUSH!" Those mighty fists come crashing down, striking the ice like a meteor and causing cracks and fissures to radiate out, sharp jags of ice thrusting up from the surface as the ice slab goes through a artificial earthquake grinding and crashing against itself, seemingly trying to catch everyone in it's throes of agony. "Don't have time to play with you anymore!" Foxfire tells Ransack even after he is further damaged. "Later!" He dashes toward the shuttle, ears lowered. Lightspeed is quick and nimble. He is also frozen in ice. Dodging is hard when one can't move. The ice encasing him cracks, but so does all his armour, leaving Lightspeed a rather... skeletal looking Autobot. He staggers up onto the ice, collapses into car mode, and he drives off, to ramp up an ice crater and zoom into the shuttle. Blaster yells, "The walls start shakin', the earth was quakin', my mind was achin', and we were makin' it and you SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG! HA HAAA!" Regaining his footing, he runs up to slug Blitzwing. He yells over his shoulder, "Let me know when it's time to go, Foxy! Wanna make sure everyone's safe before I call it!" Battlecruiser makes it to the Autobot shuttle, avoiding Abominus because Abominus can't shoot for s---. He shifts back into robot mode as he makes sure his team is in, even in a damaged state. "BLASTER! Blast it, get your aft over here already or we're taking off without you!" He shouts from the hatchway. Blitzwing had glanced over his shoulder at the sudden ground pummeling by Abominus, suddenly stepping lively to avoid the flying shards of ice, which means he is not looking at Blaster. This means that he walks right into the Autobot Music Master's fist, which sends him tripping over his rifle and nearly falls onto his back. He gives Blaster a dirty look before turning and flying up into the air. He creakily transforms into his jet mode and begins to crawl his way out of the atmosphere. "Next time, Autobot, I'll be hitting that stop button, permanently!" Abominus is almost sort of dissapointed as the Autobots begin retreating. So he does what he does best. Abominus throws a hissy fit. Flailing in all directions, he begins pitching ice and smashing things until that computer screeny thing on his chest begins to beep and flash as Abominus' control timer ticks down to zero. Then suddenly, with flashes of yellow lightning from each of his limbs he seperates into his component parts. Hun-Grrr wastes no time bellowing his rage. "NYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Then when he calms down from the demerging system cheating him again . . "Let the Autobots go! Me Hun-Grrr /happy/ me smash! We Decepticons start building /GUNS/ now. LOTS OF GUNS!" Blaster gets the hint and RUNS! "Man, get that shuttle warmed up! I'd rather be a band on the run than stuck here, as cold as ice!" With that, he leaps on board the shuttle, grins grimly back at the Cons, and tosses a wave as the transport lifts off. "See y'all! We'll be back, you can count on it. Don't wreck up the place too much." Gigantic Locust scoffs as the fox runs off, standing back up as he shifts into robot mode...and then yells as one of his insect optics pops out of place, hanging down from a wire. Apparently the Cassette did a bit more than he thought. "Oh COME ON." Ransack's humanoid legs unfold as he stands up, shifting into his robot mode. Blot Monster demerges and is excited as ever. Today has been a good day for Blot....released from his desert prison, got to hug two fellow decepticons and merged to form 'BIG BLOT'. His tiny little processor is buzzing with excitement. "BIG BLOT BEST!" he shouts at the fleeting Autobot shuttle. With a roar of flames erupting from his monster mode's mouth to punctuate his statement. Category:Logs Category:2030 Category:Non-TP